Es una idiota
by Manzana835
Summary: El juicio final se llevo a cabo hace un tiempo, Kirigiri fue encontrada culpable. Ningun asesinato se volvió a perpetuar desde entonces Pero después de ese tiempo las relaciones empiezan a cambia y se dan cuenta de que no todo es tan malo como parece, en especial Togami y Asahina, quienes parecen llevarse bien (TogamixAsahina) no se si alargarlo pero por ahora es un one-shot
1. Chapter 1

La última clase de juicio había pasado.

Kirigiri había sido encontrada culpable por el asesinato de Ikusaba Mukuro.

Después de eso nadie se atrevió a cuestionar nada.

La vida escolar de asesinato mutuo termino ahí, ningún asesinato fue perpetuado y todos nos acostumbramos a vivir en la academia.

Yo soy el súper duper heredero de preparatoria Togami Byakuya, y a decir verdad hace mucho tiempo que dejo de interesarme lo que hay allá afuera, ¿las empresas? ¿Mi familia?, seguramente encontraran a alguien que me remplace.

Eso no quiere decir que dejare de ser Togami Byakuya, porque ese es mi nombre y heredarlo todo era mi derecho, un derecho que me gane.

¿Pero a quien le importa si ni siquiera pudimos salvar a nuestros compañeros?

En fin, no hay mucho que hacer aquí. Solo somos Naegi, Hagakure, Fukawa y Asahina, aparte de mí por supuesto, hemos aprendido a llevarnos bien.

Hablando de Asahina, ahora que lo pienso nunca me he disculpado por lo del juicio de Sakura.

Pienso que Asahina es una idiota a la que le gusta nadar y comer donas, pero aun así debería disculparme, fui muy cruel.

Me dirigí a su habitación y toque la puerta, y pocos segundos después salió Asahina con su ropa habitual.

- Oh, hola Togami-kun, ¿Qué sucede?

- Asahina, me gustaría hablar contigo, ¿tienes un momento?

-Por supuesto

Y así caminamos en silencio, la lleve a la alberca, se que estar ahí le gusta, en cierto modo la relaja, no por nada es la súper duper nadadora de preparatoria.

- ¿Y Fukawa-san? – me pregunto de manera casual

- no lo sé, debe de estar por aquí vigilándome como siempre

- ¿de qué querías hablarme?

- Hace poco tiempo me puse a pensar acerca del pasado, de todo lo que ha sucedido desde que entramos a esta academia, y ya van a ser casi dos años desde nuestra última clase de juicio

- es cierto... – dijo ella con cierta melancolía en la mirada – me pregunto si Kirigiri-san realmente era la culpable

- No creo que ella haya matado a Mukuro, pero ese no es el caso… yo… quería pedir disculpas por cómo me comporte con respecto a Oogami, no debí haber actuado de esa manera ni insultarte.

- Esta bien, todo ya paso, creo que a Sakura-chan le hubiera gustado que todos pudiéramos llevarnos bien, claro que allá afuera estaríamos mejor, pero no quiere decir que sea un infierno aquí adentro, quizá nos encerraron aquí por algo.

- Quizá…

- Ya que estamos aquí ¿Por qué no nadamos un rato?

- Me encantaría…

Fuimos a los vestidores, y en poco rato ya estábamos en la alberca. Asahina no dudo para entrar lo más rápido que pudo, aunque yo no soy fanático de las albercas, así que me quede en la orilla solo sumergiendo mis pies.

- Vamos Togami-kun, deberías entrar

- Hmp, ¿Qué harás si no lo hago?

- hare esto…

Se acerco a mí y me jalo, tirándome al agua, tarde un momento para salir a la superficie, aun sorprendido por lo que había hecho.

- Ja, supongo que debí haber visto venir eso, entonces yo hare esto – y le arroje agua a la cara

Ambos reímos un poco, ella mucho más enérgica que yo, pero aun así fue divertido, nadamos un poco y jugamos con una pelota otro rato, aunque poco después nos aburrimos

- ¿Y si tenemos una carrera? – pregunto ella acercándose a mi

- Sabes que eso sería terriblemente injusto para mí

- Supongo que si

En ese momento me di cuenta de que estábamos demasiado cerca, y me tome tiempo para notar que ella era realmente bonita.

Ella también se me quedo viendo y antes de que ambos supiéramos que estaba pasando nos estábamos besando.

Fue algo extraño.

Pienso que Asahina es una idiota, pero su mente tan simple hace que su compañía sea agradable, algo que no había notado antes.

Supongo que la vida escolar de asesinato mutuo impidió que todos pudiéramos comportarnos mejor, y saco lo peor de nosotros.

Cuando finalmente nos separamos por la falta de aire más que por otra cosa nos dimos cuenta de lo que sucedía, yo tenía las manos en su cintura y ella me rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos pero no nos importo, así que seguimos besándonos otro rato.

Hasta que sucedió lo inevitable…

- ¡BYAKUYA-SAMA! – se escucho el grito conocido de Fukawa a lo lejos seguido de un golpe contra el suelo.

- Upupupu, parece que alguien está en problemas – apareció Monokuma nadando cerca de nosotros.

Muy bien, parece que tendré suerte si Genocider Sho no me crucifica, pero a que importa en ese momento.

Asahina es una idiota, pero es una idiota con la que al parecer me gustaría pasar más tiempo.


	2. Nuestra esperanza

- Creo que deberíamos ir con ellos, Fukawa ha hecho un escándalo, se ha despertado y ha salido corriendo, y no creo que Monokuma deje pasar esta oportunidad – dije yo.

- Creo que tienes razón, vamos a nuestras habitaciones, y démonos un baño, después vayamos con ellos.

- Esta bien.

Salimos tan rápido como pudimos de la alberca y nos dirigimos a nuestras habitaciones, y después de un largo, muy largo baño me dispuse a salir, pero cuando terminaba de vestirme, note que faltaba algo en mi habitación.

Mejor dicho, ¿Cómo no notarlo?, sin ellos no puedo ver nada.

No encontraba mis lentes.

Justo en ese momento Asahina toco mi puerta.

- Togami-kun ¿estás ahí? – dijo tan inocente e ingenua como siempre

- Si, espérame un momento – le conteste y me dirigí a la puerta.

Pero sin mis lentes es demasiado difícil hacer cualquier cosa así que a medio camino tropecé y caí de manera estrepitosa.

- ¿está bien? – dijo muy preocupada

- Si – dije mientras sobaba mi cabeza – creo que la puerta está abierta, entra por favor – era el momento de tragarse el orgullo y pedir ayuda.

- ¿Qué te paso? – dijo ya una vez dentro – ¿donde están tus lentes?

- no lo sé, deberías de estar por aquí, siempre los dejo en la mesa junto a la cama, pero no hay nada.

- Me parece que no están en ningún lado de esta habitación

- En fin, deberíamos ir con ellos, ya luego le pediré a Monokuma un repuesto, as que ayúdame

- Si – me ayudo a levantarme y me llevo al comedor tomándome del brazo

Cuando llegamos allá supe que ahí estaban todos, no solo por las figuras de colores borrosas, sino por las voces que nos comenzaron a acosar.

- Byakuya-sama ¿Por qué? – decía Fukawa en un tono exagerado pero extrañamente no tan depresivo como se esperaría.

- ¿Es enserio? ¿Con este engreído Asahina-chan? – decía Hagakure, ¿a quien llama engreído este imbécil?

- Nunca me espere esto, Por parte de ninguno, supongo que las cosas cambian…

- Esperen – interrumpió Asahina de manera repentina – por favor, detengan esto, yo… el… nosotros – dijo tartamudeando y deteniéndose y repentinamente sonrojándose – pues…

Suspire, no podía creer lo absurda de la situación, todo parecía una telenovela para adolescentes, y pensándolo bien, si seguía la transmisión de nosotros, probablemente sea en estos momentos una telenovela juvenil.

- ¿en serio es tan difícil de aceptar? – dije haciendo que todos se callaran.

- Pero Byakuya-sama – dijo Fukawa

- Vamos a estar aquí el resto de nuestras vidas, a mi me parece normal – le dije con indiferencia

- Pero has la cuentas, son dos chicas y tres chicos – dijo Hagakure.

- ¿Qué estas insinuando maldito pervertido? – dijo Asahina aun mas roja y ocultándose detrás mío.

- ¿e-eh? ¿Yo? Nada, olvídalo – dijo tratando de enmendar su error.

- Pues a mí no me parece tan malo – dijo Naegi con su sonrisa de imbécil igual que siempre, pro que de cierto modo siempre calmaba las discusiones – por cierto, Togami-kun ¿Dónde están tus lentes?

- me gustaría saberlo

- By-byakuya sama, yo… - se acerco a mi mientras observaba a otro lado y me dio mis lentes – lo siento, creo que genocider-sho los ha tomado, pero, yo, ¡NUNCA ME RENDIRE! – y salió corriendo, vaya acosadora, ahora solo me resta esperar que no me crucifique.

Supongo que a estas alturas esta clase de cosas ya no son algo que a nosotros nos parezcan demasiado extrañas.

.

.

.

Ha pasado cerca de un año desde que Asahina y yo hicimos formal nuestra relación, el acoso de Fukawa ha cesado… solo un poco, parece que aun con todo esto sigue obsesionada conmigo.

Y por si fuera poco Hagakure no deja me molestar con cosas como ¿Por qué Asahina te escogió?, incluso una vez me dijo pervertido y que yo tenía un harem, vaya idiota, aunque no le deseo la muerte desearía que la academia fuera más grande para no tener que soportar sus ocurrencias.

- Oye Togami, ¿me ayudas a preparar el desayuno? – me pregunto Asahina una mañana

- Por supuesto – le respondí, creo que desde el último juicio mi actitud ha cambiado un poco, creo que comprendo un poco más los sentimientos de las personas.

Esa mañana nos divertimos bastante haciendo el desayuno, aunque al final termine quemando un poco el pan

- El gran heredero de las compañías Togami no puede ni hacer un pan tostado – dijo ella con un tono de burla, que más que parecerme molesto me divirtió un poco.

- Hace mucho que ya no soy el heredero, no me interesa tener que cubrir ninguna expectativa – dije relajado

- Eso debe ser algo bueno de estar aquí ¿no lo crees?

- En cierto modo – y así compartimos un momento especial.

Llegaron los demás y comimos juntos como ya era casi una tradición entre nosotros.

Hablando de ocurrencias y cosas que recordábamos de afuera, con nostalgia pero no tristeza en sí, sino más bien como recordarlo con felicidad.

Pero cuando habíamos terminado de comer, Asahina se puso realmente pálido y de repente salió corriendo al baño a vomitar., y todos nosotros la seguimos preocupados por ella

En un principio me pareció que estaba enferma, nos pidió un momento para asearse y después de eso llego Monokuma.

- Vaya, vaya, ustedes jovencitos – dijo con ese tono de burla que siempre tenía, hacia poco más de medio año que no se aparecía.

- ¿Qué quieres Monokuma? – dijo Naegi

- ¿Qué que quiero?, medio año sin verme y así me tratan – dijo con tono de voz triste – pero no es momento para estar triste

- ¿a qué te refieres? – le dije bastante irritado y molesto esperando que se fuera

- Pues por supuesto, estoy aquí para felicitar a los futuros padres – dijo y todos quedamos en shock

- ¿eh? – Dijo Asahina comprendiendo la situación – pero, ¿Cómo lo sabes?, si yo aun no lo sabía…

- No importa como lo sé, lo que importa es que lo sé, así que me voy, adiós bastados – dicho esto se retiro

- ¿Es enserio? – Dijo Hagakure – Asahina esta…em-embarazada

- y debemos suponer que es de Togami-kun – complemento Naegi

Y al fondo se escucho el cuerpo de Fukawa caer.

- Togami – dijo Asahina volteándome a ver, aun estaba sorprendido, pero por alguna razón estaba muy feliz.

- Asahina – corrí a abrazarla y ella hizo lo mismo

- Togami, lo siento no lo sabía, yo, yo… - dijo nerviosa – estoy muy feliz, dijo con lagrimas saliendo de sus ojos

- No tienes nada de que disculparte, yo también me siento muy feliz.

- Sera nuestro hijo – dijo Asahina aun pensando en la situación

- Wow – dijo Hagakure interrumpiendo el momento – imagínense, un nadador genio de las finanzas, solo espero que tenga la actitud de su madre

- Hagakure – le regaño Naegi – vámonos ya, deben estar solos.

Se fueron de la habitación de Asahina dejándonos solos.

Me sentí nervioso por la situación, pero a la vez muy feliz, porque él iba a ser nuestro hijo

En medio de la academia de desesperación.

El iba a ser nuestra esperanza.

* * *

Y con esto acabo, me gusto, en lo personal.

Me gusta Asahina con Togami, pero no por eso rechazo el Togami con Fukawa.

asi que me esforce por incluir esa parte del bad end, que en lo personal me gusta mas, pero cada quien.

Espero que les agrade.

Bye bye


End file.
